1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a method of applying in a moisture-proof manner a connecting element to a high-frequency cable containing at least one tubular electric conductor which is surrounded by a sheath made of an insulating material, whereby the sheath is first removed from the end of the conductor, whereby a socket-shaped metal contact part is then attached in an electrically conducting manner to this end of the conductor, and whereby a sealing material is applied between the contact part and the conductor on the one hand, and between the contact part and the sheath on the other.
"High-frequency cables"--hereafter abbreviated "HF cables"--may be hollow conductors or coaxial HF cables. The outer conductor of these HF cables is made of copper for example. It may be smooth or have a corrugation that runs transversely to its longitudinal axis, which gives the HF cable good flexibility and allows long lengths to be wound on reels. The contact part on the HF cable is used to connect the HF cable to another HF cable or to some device. The contact part may be a plug-in connector for example, which in the case of a coaxial HF cable also has a pin plug for the inner conductor. To avoid contact difficulties due to corrosion or a short circuit, moisture must be prevented from entering into the junction. To that end the transition from the HF cable to the contact part must be sufficiently sealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a known method according to DE-PS 19 43 885, all the hollow spaces of the connecting element, which when the contacting part is installed comprise it and the enclosed parts of conductor and sheath, are filled with a viscous flexible mass. In addition, the contact part is equipped with several channels whereby the mass is distributed along the entire periphery of the conductor. The mass also seals the transition from the sheath to the bare conductor. The mass also fills recesses which may be made by the corrugation of the conductor. Any water that penetrates into the gap between the sheath and the conductor is blocked by the mass. It cannot reach the junction between the conductor and the contact part. The total effort that must be expended for this known connecting element is relatively high. A contact part with channels must be used and a special tool must be used to press the viscous flexible mass into the hollow spaces of the connecting element.